Remy Lupin: A Young Werewolf
by Faded and Forgotten
Summary: Remus Lupin - nicknamed Remy - is bitten after his dad got into an argument with Fenrir Greyback. This is his story.
1. Round and Pretty

**Disclaimer: The Potter series is not mine. I know, hard to believe, right?**

**A/N: Sorry in advance for errors, I did not get a beta reader for this and am sad to admit I am much too lazy to edit. Please, however, inform me of any errors or tell me how great it was or how terrible, etc. by way of a review. Also, it might seem unBritish-ish because Britishism is not my strongest point.**

* * *

_**October**_

_**When Remus was four…**_

I hear two loud voices, I cover my ears slightly. I hate when people yell. I peek around the tall hedge to see Daddy and a big man I've never seen before arguing.

Mummy says you should never ever raise your voice, and that makes me wonder. Why is Daddy breaking such an important rule to Mummy? She tells me lots of times that Daddy always listens to her. All the sudden the big man gives Daddy a big shove. I see Daddy stumble backwards.

I remember the other very important rule to Mummy—never lay your hands on another creature to cause them harm. I walk up to the big man as I hear a low laughing coming from him. I tug his sleeve angrily.

"You never lay hand on 'nother person!" I tell him when he looks down. I give him that mean look that Daddy calls a… blare?

Daddy gives me a warning look.

"Remy, go back inside," he says in that voice he always uses when I go to high on the swings.

The big man looks back at Daddy.

He has a weird look on his face; it's like a smile, except a very scary one. Then he turns around and leaves.

A scared look is on Daddy's face now as the man walked away. He runs over to me and hugs me real tight.

"Go back inside now," he gives me a small push and I run back to the house.

I always listen to Daddy. Mummy tells me all the time how I'm a very good boy because I always do.

"Remy, honey?" Mummy's voice is coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mummy?" I run to the kitchen.

"Do you know who the man in the garden was?" She bends her knees so she can look me in the eyes.

"No," I say to her, "But he wasn't very nice."

"Hmm… no, I don't think so either, honey," she kisses me on the forehead.

&

"Mummy, Mummy!" I jump up and down excitedly.

"Yeah Remy?" she calls back.

"The moon is all round and pretty!" I exclaim. I love the moon when it's full; it is one of the bestest sights in the world.

I hear her walk into the living room where I'm looking out the huge window that faces the front.

"Wanna go outside and see it better?" she picks me up, laughing.

I nod with enthusiasm.

"Come on then,"

Mummy's eyes get all crinkly when she smiles and she looks very pretty.

We go into the front and Mummy puts me back on the ground. I stare up at the moon and can't seem to look away.

"Ellen? Ellen?! What are you doing outside?!" Daddy's voice sounds like he's scared.

I look back at the house. Mummy walks over to him with a curious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mummy asks.

I hear Daddy talk in a very small voice so I can't hear what they are saying. Daddy explained to me once that he uses that voice to talk to Mummy about "Grown-up things". Then I hear another sound and I look around.

"Ooh a doggy!" I point at it. It's a very big doggy too.

Daddy yells and before I know it I am lying on my back. I feel sharp things going into my arm. I see a red light -

&

"…no cures for werewolf bites… he'll be perfectly normal and himself…only once a month…"

I can't understand what the unfamiliar voice was talking about. I open my eyes, but push them shut really fast. The lights were really bright and they hurt my eyes.

"Remy?" Mummy's voice.

"Mummy?" My voice sounds like Daddy's "grown-up stuff" voice, except it is all crackly like the leaves in piles outside my house when I step in them.

My eyes open a little bit and see Mummy's face.

"Why are you crying, Mummy?" I ask her.

She wipes her eyes very quickly.

"Oh nothing, Remy, I was just worried about you," she tells me in a soft voice – the "bedtime story" voice.

"Why, Mummy?"

"He may not remember what happened to him," the unknown voice that I heard when I woke up says. "When kids are bitten, their mind blocks out any memory of such a traumatic event."

Mummy nods slowly.

"What's wrong, Mummy?"

I don't like not knowing this secret.

"Nothing, honey," she smiles at me, but her eyes are not crinkly.

The person I don't know looks like he wants to say something, but his mouth closes before he does.

"Go back to sleep now, honey," she tells me. "I'll tell you a story."

"'Kay,"

I snuggle back into the comfortable bed.

"Once upon a time…"


	2. First Time

**Disclaimer: Potter series**** not mine, etc, etc. ****If you read fan fiction you should know the drill by now.**

**A/N: I wrote half of this at around three in the morning yesterday…And I only skimmed it over a little, so please inform me of any mistakes and improvements that could be made to this story, or if you think it's the best story in the world! ******

* * *

_**November  
**__**When Remus was four…**_

"Remy, honey,"

Mummy.

I slowly open my eyes, but they aren't being very nice. They don't want to open like I want them to. The room starts to go around and around, all spin-y. I flop back down onto my comfortable pillows.

"I feel… yucky," I pout at Mummy.

I can feel water coming down my forehead very slowly. _Driiip, driiip, driiip. _She gets that worried look on her face; I remember that look from when I fell down the stairs one time. She gives me that look a lot now. She walks out of my room very fast.

"Tony," I hear Mummy say, "Is it tonight—the full moon?"

I can't hear what Daddy tells her back, but Mummy comes back in the room still with the worried look. She puts on a crinkle-less smile again.

"Guess what Remy?" she asks me, "We're going on a special trip today!"

"Really?"

I want to jump up and down and hug Mummy, but my arms and legs are not being very nice either. My voice is the Bedtime Story Voice too. She picks me off on the bed, her face doesn't look very happy about the special trip. She dresses me while I hold her shoulders. My legs are still being meanies; I'm all spin-y like the room was.

Daddy walks into the room when we're almost done dressing.

"Morning, Daddy!" I say.

"Morning, Remy," he smiles.

Mummy picks me up and passes me over to Daddy. I lean my head against Daddy's shoulder.

&

"Remy, we're here," Daddy says.

I look all around. We're in that place again; the place with lots of white walls and always looks sparkly. The place I woke up in when that big doggy made the sharp thing—fangs?—go into my arm. I remember how much it hurt and I feel water going into my eyes.

"That doggy wasn't nice!" I tell Daddy, looking him in the face.

"No, he wasn't very nice was he?" Daddy agrees with me.

He takes me over to the front desk, where the lady behind the desk is talking to the man that was there when I woke up here last time. Daddy told me he's a Healer and he makes people who are not feeling good better.

"Healer Finley," Daddy says that you can say hi to someone by just saying their names sometimes.

Daddy makes his head go down and back up again, nodding.

"You received our owl," Healer Finley says to Daddy, he sounds like he is telling Daddy that.

Daddy nods again.

"We thought we'd give you a bit of help, at least this first time," the man explains.

I decide he is nice, Mummy says it's nice to give help.

Mummy walks up behind us now. She takes my hand in her's. Healer Finley is finished talking to Daddy now, so we're walking somewhere. Healer Finley says it's a place they got especially for me and that I am special. I decide he is _very_ nice.

"Here we are," he opens a door that has a drawing in a rectangle on it. Mummy tells me they're called 'Words' when I asked.

"It says 'Private Ward'" Mummy tells me.

"Ooh, Mummy! You can know what the pictures say?" I ask. I want to be able to know how to do that too.

"Yes, Remy, one day you will," Mummy smiles really big.

I can't wait for when that happens. Daddy puts me down on a bed and tucks the blanket in around me.

"Remy, you need to rest today, understand?" he asks me.

I nod like he does, my head going up and down.

&

"…In a few more minutes. We need to leave, even if he is very young, he still poses a big threat to us," Healer Finley's voice is saying when I open my eyes again.

Mummy is crying again. She comes over to me and kisses my forehead. I notice there a _thump, thump, thump_ in my head and it hurts a lot.

"Ow, Mummy, my head hurts!" I say almost crying too.

"Mummy and Daddy has to go now, you have to be very brave okay, Remy?" Mummy asks, she sounds like she is sick.

"No, Mummy!" I really start to cry now, "My head hurts!"

Mummy let go of me now, she gives me a wave. Everyone leaves the room except for me.

Everything starts to hurt now; my mouth starts to make a sound, I think it's called whimpering. Furry stuff start to come out everywhere, my mouth and ears gets longer. Everything hurts… hurts…

333

Remy Lupin is gone. Now in his place is a wolf, small and vicious. His enhanced sense of smell turns his head this way and that. Behind the walls there is flesh; behind every wall there are throats to be torn, prey to be hunted.

Remy-wolf runs for the wall and slams into it. With a sickening _crunch_ he falls back to the ground. He rams into the again and again and again. He whimpers. He can't get through to the prey. He couldn't…

He snarls and snarls, but…but he had flesh too. He bits down on his fur matted foreleg. He howled in pain as his sharp fang sank in. He shakes his head violently.

There is a chair; it looks so like one of the prey he cannot get at. He runs at it, and sinks his teeth into that too.

_Riipp. _

The fabric is torn with a loud satisfying sound. Like prey in pain? No, far from it. He bites it again and again…he can't tell now whether it's prey or not…it made no difference to a werewolf.

The pounding in his head is back. Like someone stabbing him over and over with a knife. Remy-wolf falls over, writhing on the floor.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

He howls for a last time, so loudly, but slowly it changes… he is screaming now.

The fur shoots back into his body, leaving behind only pale, sweat-covered skin. His snout shrinks, his face is human again. His paws, they are turned back into tiny hands with tiny fingers. His legs and spine – they are straight again.

The transformation is complete; Remy Lupin is left shivering and crying on the floor. Remy Lupin is back again.

333

I still hurt. I think I fell asleep after everything hurt. I'm on the ground now, curled up. Everything is shaking now and I feel the wet drip down my forehead again.

"Daddy… Mummy…" I'm crying again, "Mummy…Daddy…"

* * *

**A/N: I tried making it the wolf part into First Person, but it wasn't very good, so I had to go with Third Person. :(**

**I 4 2 write****: **Thank you so much for you review; it made my day.

**Later edit: **If you are wondering, or can't tell why I've replaced this chapter, it is because I've expanded the wolf part.


	3. Mummy Taught Me

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

* * *

_**December**_

_**When Remus is Four...**_

Mummy is finally taking me home from White Place. I'm happy, I don't like it here. They won't let me run around and Mummy says she forgot to bring Charles.

"Remy, Remy," Mummy says in a quiet and happy voice.

"Mummy! Mummy!" I say back at her.

"It's Christmas five days, Remy!" Mummy smiles really big, she put up all of her fingers on one hand.

"Mummy," I say very quietly, waving at her to come closer to me. "Mummy, I don't like it here. I don't wanna come back."

Mummy looks sad at me. She put her fingers through my hand and says back, "I'm sorry, Remy, we have to come back."

"But we've been here.... um...." I stop for a little bit. What did Mummy tell me about counting? I make my eyebrows go together before I remember how to count. "We've been here ten times already!" I hold up some of my fingers.

"Remy," Mummy laughs, "We've been here twice. Two times. That's how many fingers you have up." She points to my... _two _fingers.

"Mummy, did ya get me a present?" I smile all big.

"Of course, Remy, you've been such a good boy this year!" Mummy says, lifting me up from my bed in White Place.

_Tap, tap, tap_. The door to my room in White Place makes the _tap_ sound. Mummy stands up quickly and opens it.

"Healer Finley," Mummy says his name. She is saying "Hi!" to him.

"Rob!" The nice man told me his name when we came back to White Place again.

"Remus!" Rob says to me in the same voice I used.

"Mrs. Lupin, they've got some forms for you to sign," Rob says to Mummy, "Really, though, you don't need to bring him back again. He should be just fine as long as you lock him up securely during the full moon."

"I know," Mummy looks at me very fast then she looks at Rob again. "But I can't bring myself to do it. Not to my baby."

"Mummy, who's getting locked up?" I ask.

"No one, Remy," Mummy smiles, "Why don't you sleep for a little bit while me and Healer Finley talk?"

I pout at Mummy, but I make myself fall down on the white bed. When Rob is going out the door, Mummy comes to me and lifts me up. She hugs me close and follows Rob.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Sweetheart, Daddy went to work like he always does," Mummy tells me as she is drawing on a paper a man is handing her.

My eyes go all big and I put my hand out to grab her crayon. "Mummy, I wanna draw!"

"Mummy's not drawing, sweetheart. Mummy's putting her name on these pieces of paper so we can take you home." Mummy lifts me up higher with a very, very small throw.

"Oh," I nod, touching my chin over and over like Daddy does when he is thinking very hard, "I wanna go home, Mummy."

"We are, Remy," Mummy gives her crayon back to the man and kiss me on the very top of my head.

"Is Daddy going to be there for Christmas?"

"Daddy's always there for Christmas," Mummy kisses me again.

&

"Wake up, Remy!" Mummy says. "It's Christmas Eve, we've got to decorate!"

I open my eyes very fast and I jump into Mummy's arms. She takes me with her and puts me down at the table.

"Breakfast first, Remy." Mummy puts down the yellow stuff she calls _eggs_. I grab the _fork_ Mummy taught me to use before we went to White Place for _two_ times.

"All done, Mummy!" I told her, when all my _eggs_ were gone.

Mummy smiles and picks me up again. She takes me to Living Room this time and puts me down on the couch_. _She pulls out a _brown_ stick she calls Wand.

"Mummy, are you going to make Christmas things with Wand?" I ask jumping on the couch.

"Remy, don't jump," Mummy says in her _stern_ voice.

"Sorry, Mummy," I jump one last time and landed on my bum. "Are you, Mummy?"

She nods, smiling very big. She makes Wand go through the air and then a Christmas tree is there in front of the _fire_. Then she uses Wand and makes all the pretty _ornaments_ go onto the Christmas tree. Then she makes other pretty things go onto things all around Living Room. Mummy does it for a _lonnnnnnnnng_ time before she makes a big and pretty _angel_ with Wand.

"Remy, come help me put it up," Mummy holds out her hand to me.

I jump of the couch and run to help Mummy.

"Remy, CAREFUL!" Mummy says very loudly when I jumped and ran.

"I'm okay, Mummy," I say, "Sorry."

"That's okay, Remy, but be a good boy climb off slowly next time, okay?" Mummy asks me.

"Okay, Mummy," I nod. I am a good boy, if Mummy doesn't want me to jump then I won't.

With Wand she makes a chair and puts me on it, then she makes the chair fly to the very top of the tree. She gives me the _angel_ and I put it on. I turn to look at Mummy all happy at myself.

&

Daddy didn't come home until I was all finished my nap. He didn't come back until Mummy woke me up and takes me to Living Room.

Daddy sits down beside me. I am teaching Charles to count, like Mummy taught me. Charles is very good.

"Hey Remy," Daddy says, then he looks at Charles, "Hi Charles.

"Charles says hi too," I tell Daddy.

"Are you excited for Christmas, Remy?" Daddy asks.

I nod very, very fast. Daddy laughs.

"Me too, Remy," Daddy says.

"Dinner!" Mummy says very loudly from Kitchen.

"Come on," Daddy holds out his hand for me and I hold out my hand for Charles. All together me, Daddy, and Charles go to Dining Room.

At the Christmas Eve dinner, I eat lots and lots and lots until my tummy won't let me eat anymore.

"Where's Granny?"

Granny eats Christmas Eve dinner with us for ever and ever now, but Granny isn't here.

"Granny couldn't come this year, Sweetheart," Mummy says, looking at Daddy before she looks at me.

"I miss Granny," I say to Mummy.

"Are you full, Remy?" Mummy asks.

I nod, "Very full."

"Almost time for bed," Mummy tells me.

"Okay, Mummy," I nod at her again. I am a good boy, so I go to the bathroom and stand on my _stool_ and brush my teeth. Just like Mummy taught me.

* * *

**A/N:** It's been a while. I have to admit, I'm not the most faithful when it comes to regular updates. Even after two chapters. I don't really like this chapter that much, kind of filler. Please point out any mistakes, things I can improve on, etc. I would love it if you reviewed in general. I also expanded the werewolf part in the last chapter, if you cared to know.


End file.
